toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Prayer Bear
"I pray for our safety..." —'Prayer Bear', countless episodes Prayer Bear is the only female member of the Triple M Crew, and her original duty is to simply pray for their safety every time they blast off, almost acting like a good luck charm. History ''Toy Island'' Prayer Bear debuted in Season 2 as the only female member of the Triple M Crew. It was originally thought by many that she is in the wrong place, since she exerts a serene and tranquil energy that makes her seem like a good character, yet she works for the villains. As a minor character, her line of dialogue most often occurs at the end of the episode when their UFO blows up and sends them flying into the distance, at which point she states her prayer for their safety. It always seems to work, as by their next appearance they are usually unharmed and their UFO is back in its original condition. In Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph Prayer Bear is always seen praying. She only says one line near the end of the movie, where when she is sucked up by the black hole she prays for everyone's safety. Prayer Bear continues this role into Season 3. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Prayer Bear ends up mixed in with the Toy Island Crew, so when the Napoleonic Forces attack she does not get kidnapped. For the rest of the movie she accompanies Butterfly Tigger as he joins the Toy Island Crew temporarily to go rescue the others. Notably, many likened S Bear to her, as S Bear also seems like a good character working for the villains, seemingly in the wrong place. However, in future appearances the two become very unlike, with S Bear proving to be more devious than she looks. In the Toy Island play, Prayer Bear is portrayed by a cut-out of a bear face, as the Toy Island Crew did not bother making character puppets for the Triple M Crew. However, her puppet has no dialogue in the play. In the episode "UFO Fight", Prayer Bear is seen in one scene praying for the enemy to fall. The next time the camera focuses on Monsieur Bonjour in his cockpit, Spirit Bear is seen running to relay to him some information, although she is seen tripping along the way. In "Bonjour's Brainwasher", moments before she is placed in the brainwashing machine, she prays "to remain". Throughout the episode, she appears to have remained as who she is and not brainwashed, although she does nothing to change the course of events. In Season 4, Prayer Bear took a drastic change in characterization. Not only is she promoted to a major character, but she now has a different personality and never-before-seen powers. Her portrayal is now sort of like a witch or sorceress, as she can use magical powers like barriers or flotation that would work to Moose Moosa Mooster's advantage. As well, when Spirit Bear's spirit leaves her body behind, Prayer Bear can now control the body like a puppet. She first appears in the seventh episode, where her late introduction is attributed to the Island's faraway location. She is seen using her new powers to help ambush the Toy Island Crew during their expedition. Prayer Bear is the first character to realise that the "Apollo" in "Eagle's Prey" is actually Spirit Bear. This marks the return of the Napoleonic Forces in Season 4. Later, in "Intervention by Rooster", when Rooster swoops down and attacks Spirit Bear in an attempt to protect Ostreena, Prayer Bear takes advantage of this and ejects Spirit Bear's spirit from her body. She then controls the body as a puppet from then on. In an homage to her original portrayal, Prayer Bear appears in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" with a role similar to her debut appearance. When the Triple M Crew is blasting off, she prays for their safety. However, Prayer Bear continues with her original appearance into Season 5, where she once again prays for the Triple M Crew's safety. When she first appears in the sixth episode, she shows indifference to the new lieutenant Flaggy, although she prays that he be successful as lieutenant. Later, when Madame Tigre attacks in "French Interference", Prayer Bear prays for Moose Moosa Mooster, Apollo, Flaggy, and Toby's safety as they were kidnapped by the tigress. However, she later follows Clocksworth and Salamando's leadership in rescuing them. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Notably, Prayer Bear has more screentime in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! than in Toy Island. The reason is probably because Spirit Bear has more significance here than in regular episodes, so Prayer Bear can use her body as a puppet more often. However, she and the rest of the Triple M Crew do not appear in every episode. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Prayer Bear is the only member of the Triple M Crew to not appear in the game. The reason for this is unknown. ''Curtis Ball'' series Prayer Bear is an unlockable playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament. She is a default member of Team Mooster and a Skill type character. She has great Skill, and she is one of the few characters with great Healing. However, she lacks in Speed, Power, Attack, Defense, Reach, and Recovery. Her special abilities have also been noted as excellent. Her regular special ability is Winning Pray, where she prays for a goal and somehow scores. Her friend ability is Levitation Chant, where she lets a friend float around for thirty seconds. Prayer Bear returns in Curtis Ball Showdown, this time available from the start. She is classified as a Health type player, boasting excellent Skill, HP, Air Time, Trick, and Steal as well as horrible Speeds, Power, Attack, Defense, Dodge, Reach, and Trounce. She can stay underwater indefinitely as she envelops herself in a forcefield when submerged. As well, due to her prayer abilities, she provides her team with an immense Heal effect. For her campaign condition, she partakes in the local tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Prayer Bear appears in ''Toy Island Party! as a rival in the Villain Safari mode. She does not physically punch or kick, but instead some sparkles do the damage for her. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Prayer Bear is a playable character in Friends' Kombat II, although she must be unlocked by playing 600 matches or by clearing Arcade mode on Hard difficulty or higher under twelve minutes using Moose Moosa Mooster. She controls Spirit Bear's body as a puppet and she uses it to fight. The puppet is very quick as it floats around, and its attacks do moderate damage. However, Prayer Bear herself is rather slow and does minimal damage, although she does have a few powerful attacks. However, she is surprisingly heavy. Prayer Bear only fights by herself by creating sparkles around her and shooting them. Most of her attacks are done via puppet, which can be used for a variety of strange moves. Her regular special is Forcefield, where she creates a forcefield around herself. If she does not use it often, she also creates a forcefield around her puppet. However, she needs to recharge before she can reuse it. Her side special is Quick Dash, which is a shortcut to easily control the puppet sideways or to return control to Prayer Bear. Her up special is Levitation Chant, where she lets herself float slowly upwards. Her down special is Control Switch, where the player switches control between her and her puppet. This move is useful for utilizing the full moveset of the puppet. Her Final Smash is Safety Pray, during which she prays for her safety before a series of natural disasters swarm the stage, attacking the opponents while Prayer Bear remains miraculously unharmed. Prayer Bear returns as an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat: United, although her moveset has been drastically changed. Now, using her magic, she borrows the abilities of the other Triple M Crew members. She is unlocked by playing VS matches for seven hours. She is still slow and heavy, but now her magic does not do much damage. She attacks using magic sparkles and traits related to the other Triple M Crew members, such as Salamando's palm leaf, Toby's shell, Pirate Pooh's swashbuckler, Butterfly Tigger's wings, Chef SpongeBob's spatula, and Flaggy himself. Her regular special is UFO Cannon, where she makes one of the UFO's cannons appear and fires it. Her side special is Engine Burst, where she makes the UFO's engines appear behind her, and after charging up they blast her sideways. Her up special is Butterfly Wings, where she summons butterfly wings that help her fly upward. Her down special is Safety Prayer, where, if the button presses are timed well, she can pray for safety and avoid taking damage for a short period of time. It can only be used twice per stock. Her Final Smash is Natural Disasters, which is her Final Smash from the last game but with a new name. She grabs opponents using magic. ''Friends' Racing'' Prayer Bear appears in Friends' Racing when players summon her using the Prayer Star item. When the item is used, Prayer Bear is summoned and does a random action. Most of the time, she will make them invincible and slightly faster. However, there is a 10% chance that she will make the user appear next to the current first-place person. If that person has already finished the race, they will appear next to them and finish the race immediately. ''Friends' Baseball'' Prayer Bear appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of the Moose Moosa Mooster Crooks. Toy Island Golf Prayer Bear is in Toy Island Golf ''as a DLC playable character available August 2015. Her maximum drive is 263 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Prayer Bears are unlockable player characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. They are made entirely out of knitted wool, and their eyes are made of felt. Prayer Bear cannot move quickly and cannot jump high. In exchange she has above-average stamina and the ability to slowly regenerate her Stuffin' Meter over time. Prayer Bear is able to use her 'Prayer '''ability to create an aura around her that multiplies characters' stats by 1.2 for 15 seconds after they step out of the aura. Her secondary attack has her shoot a large sparkle that heals up to 60% of that character's full Stuffin' Meter. Prayer Bear's amiibo is part of Wave 5 of the ''Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle causes her Prayer Aura to multiply stats by 1.5 and her Healing Sparkle to heal 100% for 30 seconds. Prayer Bear's special costume has her wearing a nurse hat and dress. ''Toy Island Tennis Prayer Bear appears as a playable character in Toy Island Tennis via DLC Pack 2. Her default partner is Ganondorf. She is classified as a Tricky type player, curving the ball and generating sparkles when she hits it. She has good technique and power, but is one of the slowest characters in the game. Character Prayer Bear is mostly portrayed as a holy, good character who, despite knowing that Moose Moosa Mooster was evil, still prays for his safety because he has the right to live. She always prays for their safety, and she also exerts a serene feeling around her. Prayer Bear is then portrayed in Season 4 as a sort of sorceress, and she now acts evil like the other members of the Triple M Crew. She uses her magical abilities to give her side the upper hand in a fight, and she appears psycho enough to control a dead body to use as her puppet. Appearance Prayer Bear is simply an orangey-honey bear with white hands and muzzle. Her nose is brown, and she has small ears. Her eyes are closed, her hands are clasped, and she is kneeling, evidently in prayer. However, she always appears to look like this, so even in Season 4 she is likely channeling her magical abilities rather than praying. Powers and abilities Whenever Prayer Bear prays for something in Seasons 2 and 3, it always occurs, implying that her prayers have some sort of powerful ability to change the course of the world and the fates of certain objects and events. In Season 4, she gains a variety of new abilities. One example is her ability to create barriers and forcefields; they do not reflect things, but they do act like unbreakable walls in that objects thrown at them would hit them without bouncing directly backwards. Another ability is that she can make other characters float for a short duration of time, and she can also teleport small items through thin walls. She can also control dead bodies as her puppets. Trivia *It is still unexplained why the creators changed Prayer Bear's characterization. It is possible that it was to portray Prayer Bear as more evil. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters